The Department of Radiology, in conjunction with the comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine, proposes a Training Program in Innovative Cancer Imaging Technologies. The fundamental goal of the program is to develop independent investigators in Radiology who will focus their scientific efforts in oncology research. The 2-year training will prepare M.D.'s and M.D.-Ph.D.'s in radiology and related programs for academic imaging research careers using anatomic and functional technologies to address issues in the detection, diagnosis, staging, monitoring of treatment, and progression of malignant lesions. In addition to training in the theory and applications of MR, ultrasound, CT, optical tomography, PET, SPECT, and small animal imaging (PET, SPECT, MRI, and CT), the trainees will be exposed to a broad spectrum of imaging research from coil and component design and the development of new technologies to laboratory studies, translational research, and clinical trials utilizing these imaging modalities. Research training will include 4 categories of experiences: (1) required core curriculum; (2) preceptor-directed oncology imaging research; (3) laboratory and clinical research-structured interactive seminars; (4) attendance at scientific meetings and symposia. Faculty preceptors have active, funded laboratories and a broad base of experience in imaging and oncology research. The Advisory Committee will provide administrative guidance to the program director, evaluate program progress, and suggest directions for future programmatic efforts. The Research Advisory Committee consists of faculty preceptors from all of the above training areas which will meet regularly to review applications and to assess the current trainees' research progress. The primary research training facility is the Department of Radiology which, in addition to extensive MR facilities, has active research groups in metabolic MR, nuclear medicine, medical informatics, medical image processing for tomographic image reconstruction, and a center for the developing technology of optical imaging. In addition, the research and clinical facilities of the Cancer Center, the departments of Radiation Oncology and Biochemistry and Biophysics, and the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania will be used by trainees. The extensive research resources in the Department of Radiology and the Cancer Center will ensure high-quality research training in a scientifically sound and cost-effective manner. This will enable the Department of Radiology to increase the number of young clinical investigators and research scientists committed to excellence in academic oncology research using imaging technology. [unreadable] [unreadable]